Official Huntik Foundation University
by Darklight Dragons
Summary: Welcome to the Official Huntik Foundation University OHFU . Here, Foundation seekers are trained to defeat evil by the best. Enter the Foundation's best team, led by Lok Lambert. As the team takes on the challenge of running a school, evil gathers power.
1. Chapter 1: Hopefully

**Official Huntik Foundation University**

**Welcome to the Official Huntik Foundation University (OHFU). Here, Foundation seekers are trained to defeat evil by the best. Enter the Foundation's best team, led by Lok Lambert. As the team takes on the challenge of running a school, evil gathers power.  
**

**Chapter One: Hopefully  
**

* * *

_Huntik Foundation Headquarters, New York  
_

_3 months after the Blood Spiral's 'Defeat'  
_

Lok Lambert stared at Metz, the Huntik Foundation's president.

"Let me get this straight.. You want us to teach kids how to be a seeker?" He asked, for about the third time.

Metz nodded. "Its time for a new generation of seekers. Our members have been all over the world recruiting students, roughly 14 and up. The Blood Spiral invasion gave us a sense on how unprepared for a disaster like that we were."

"With all respect, Metz" Zhalia put in "Don't you think the enemy has a greater chance of spying on us then?"

Dante Vale, the newest member of the Council and former leader of the #1 team, beamed at Zhalia. Always thinking of the worst possible scenarios, she was.

"No worries, Zhalia." Metz smiled, obviously expecting questions like these from her. "The seekers there, have been observed for many months before being selected."

Sophie Casterwill had a few questions herself. "You want us to run a school?" Her gaze was fixed on Lok as she asked the question.

Metz chuckled. "C'mon. You're the #1 team. How hard could this be?"

* * *

_The Outskirts of Kerry, Ireland  
_

_A week later  
_

"Yes, Lok. How hard could this be?" Sophie asked, glaring at him.

"Uh.. Guys?" Den Fears, the newest addition to the team, looked around.

"Don't blame me!" Lok protested.

"Guys...?" Den tried again.

Ignoring him, the two continued to bicker.

"I blame you entirely!"

"Its not my fault!"

"You were the one that agreed!"

"So.. maybe it was my fault!"

"It's all you're fault. This is going to crash and burn."

"No way. I won't let that happen."

"GUYS!" Den shouted.

"WHAT?" Both turned to him, glaring at him for interrupting.

"Zhalia's missing." He pointed out.

Turning back to Lok, Sophie snapped at him. "You're team leader. Do something!"

"Me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I dunno. LEAD."

"Guys, Guys. You really need to chill. Zhalia can take care of herself." Den pointed out.

"Then why did you need to tell us?" Lok asked, furiously.

"You're team leader. You're supposed to know everything." Den said.

"He's right. You know." Sophie agreed.

"Oh? Now you're teaming up with him?" Lok snapped.

"Maybe I am!" She retorted.

As the argument started heating up again, Den turned and left the pair of them in the courtyard of the ruined castle.

Metz had suggested the abandoned castle outside Kerry, Ireland as an ideal location. It was secluded, hidden between the rolling green hills and forests. He had forgotten to mention the fact the castle was _ruined._

The team had gotten there, and to their shock, the castle was in a state of disarray. The whole thing looked like it could fall apart at any moment. It was seriously unstable.

Another problem was the entire fact the team had to run and entire school. Metz had promised they would receive help from other seekers. But he didn't say when.

But one of the biggest problems was that the team itself, wasn't strong. Siince Lok had agreed to take on the challenge, He and Sophie started to get into fights.

It was starting to get so bad, it was awkward to be around them. They clearly had different ideas on taking on this challenge. Sophie didn't think they could handle it. Lok thought this was going to be fun.

Kicking a pebble out of his path, Den continued walking in search of Zhalia.

"She definitely has the right idea." Den muttered.

"Talking about me?" Zhalia asked, leaning casually against a non-ruined pillar, smirking.

"What? I.. No, I wasn't..." Trailing off, Den turned red.

Chuckling, Zhalia smiled. "Wanted to get away from Lok and Sophie?" She frowned.

"Yeah. It's really awkward to watch them fight. " Shuffling his feet, Den looked up at Zhalia. "That's why you left, right?"

Nodding, Zhalia started walking in the direction of the main doors. "Sure is. It's hard to watch them fight. They were happy, before this." Gesturing around to the castle.

"But Lok likes a challenge." Den agreed.

"But it might cost him Sophie." Zhalia pointed out.

"Nah. They'll get through it. Hopefully." Den said.

"Yeah. Hopefully."

* * *

**So, that was a very lame start to my story. **

**It's basically one of those 'Official Fanfiction University' things. But this focus mainly on the main characters instead of OC's. You're welcome to suggest an OC as a character and I might incorporate them into the story, but they won't be main characters.  
**

**~DD  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Advice

**Official Huntik Foundation University**

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Advice  
**

* * *

_2 weeks later  
_

_ Outskirts of Kerry, Ireland.  
_

_Ruins of Ballycarbery Castle  
_

"A little to the left. My Left. Yes." Sophie nodded at Den who was adjusting a picture of Casterwill and the titans.

"Honestly, I don't see the difference." Lok grumbled.

Zhalia cocked her head a bit. "Well, I see it."

Lok shrugged. "That's why these things are left up to you guys...er... girls."

"More specifically, Sophie." Den snickered.

"Oh shush." Sophie smiled.

"I'm sure glad you guys got over your issues." Den put in, climbing down from the ladder.

"Sure took a while." Lok nodded.

"Not to mention, some serious advice on my part." Zhalia smirked.

"That. Is completely besides the point." Sophie giggled.

"If you wrote it down on paper, it would be." Den put on a serious face.

The team collapsed with laughter.

* * *

_2 weeks earlier_

"Hey guys, have you seen Sophie?" Lok growled, popping out of no where, startling Zhalia and Den who were sitting on a couple of stone blocks.

The castle was still in shambles. It was getting better. But there was still tons of work to do.

Lok was absolutely furious at Sophie. How _dare_ she turn against him for wanting to try to teach kids on how to be a seeker. Sophie should back him up on this. It was a big step for the team. It would help if she gave some support.

On the other hand, Sophie was seething. How _dare_ Lok try to tackle this giant problem. They weren't ready. At all. Probably never! Angrily kicking a couple of stones, Sophie cursed Lok under her breath.

Getting back to Lok, Zhalia, and Den...

Shaking her head, Zhalia spoke up, "She came through a while earlier. Mumbling something."

"What was she saying?" Lok snapped.

"Geez, Lok. Relax a bit." Den tried to reason with him. "Its not Zhalia's fault you and Sophie can't work together anymore."

Lok sighed, running his hand through his messy blonde locks. "I've completely screwed this up, haven't I?"

"Well," Zhalia started, not wanting to sugar coat it, "Yeah. Everything's messed up."

"Thanks Zhals." Lok groaned. "So, what do I do?"

"That depends on how you're looking at the problem." Den chimed in.

"You guys are NOT helping!" Lok ground out, getting frustrated.

"First step, Stop and smell the roses." Zhalia smiled.

"What in the world to roses have to do with a problem like this?!" Lok yelped, clearly missing the point of the statement.

Sighing, Zhalia shared a glance with Den. _This is going to take a while. _

"Well, I'm off." Den excused himself, standing up and stretching.

"What?" Lok widened his eyes. "You can't leave!"

"Zhalia is going to help. I honestly don't want to hang around and get the full details on why you two don't work anymore." Den pointed out.

"While you're up and about, go find Sophie. We'll need her around soon." Zhalia ordered.

"Yup, sure, whatever." Den strode off, waving his hand airily, not paying attention to the least.

"He's not going to find Sophie, is he?" Zhalia sighed.

"Nope." Lok grinned, popping the 'p'.

* * *

_Just a little while later_

"Sophie? Sophie?" Lok called. This had to be the 5th time he's passed this ridiculous hallway. But then again, everything looks the same.

Sighing, He looked around again. Nothing. The halls were empty- It was just a bit intimidating. Shadows bounced off walls and lights flickered. Stifling his urge to flee, he called again, "SOPHIE?"

Nothing.

Typical.

_"Remember, Sophie's mostly going to be avoiding you. So, just don't go looking for her, and she'll come to you."_

Okay, Lok grimaced. So, I should stop looking for her.

Leaning against the wall, Lok felt his heart ache. Why did he have to make things so complicated? He missed Sophie. Sure they were still in the same building, but they hadn't talked in forever. He wanted to talk to her, but every time, he ended up shouting at her. Why, why, why? Stupid brain.

Oh great. I'm talking to myself. Lok groaned. I think I'm going insane.

Just then, Sophie bumped into him.

"Sophie?" Lok turned, surprise coloring his voice. Thank you Zhalia.

"Lok?" Sophie asked, looking confused for a second. But then her gaze hardened, as if she was preparing herself for another shouting match.

_*Flashback*_

_"You couldn't have just said no?"  
_

_"C'mon Sophie. We can do this!"  
_

_"No we can't! This is way to extreme for us!"  
_

_"So, you don't believe in us?"  
_

_"I never said that!"  
_

_"That's what it sounded like!"  
_

_"I_ just_ don't think we're ready!"  
_

_"This will be fun!"  
_

_"Not_ when_ it crashes and burns!"  
_

_"Why can't you be supportive like every other girlfriend?"  
_

_"Oh, So now I'm a bad girlfriend?"  
_

_"I could use some support."  
_

_"You're not getting any from me then, ARE YOU?"  
_

_"Well, NO. I'm not. AND IT COULD BE HELPFUL."  
_

_"I'M DONE HERE. I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY TO OFFER SUPPORT."  
_

_"GREAT. THEN LEAVE. BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPORT IS IS LOUSY."  
_

_Lok saw the hurt that flashed across Sophie's face. He barely remembered what he had said.  
_

_What. A. Screwed. Up. World._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Um, Sophie. I wanted to apologize." Lok stammered out.

"_Be the one to apologize first.__"_

"Apologize for what?" Sophie's tone was cautious, like she was walking on broken glass.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I made a mistake." Lok persisted.

_"Apologize for yelling at her. Tell her you made a mistake."_

Sophie's face relaxed a bit. She still had a cautious tone, but she was relaxing just a bit.

"I know this is a big step for the team. But, I really think it will do us some good. We can help train future members of the Huntik Foundation. Just like Dante taught me and Den."

_"Explain why you accepted this in the first place."_Sophie tentatively smiled. "You really want this, don't you?"

Lok nodded. "Sophie, I'm really sorry. I'm stressed about this. I really want it go well."

Sophie smiled again. "I want it to go well too. I'm sorry too."

_"If She apologizes to you, then you're on safe ground."_"All if forgiven?" Lok asked, this time being the cautious one.

"Of course."

_"Don't forget to be sincere and charm her. Puts you even further on safe ground."_

"I missed you." Lok whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Same." Sophie said, hugging him back.

I really need to thank Zhalia for her some times unwanted advice. Lok thought, staring at the young girl in his arms.

* * *

**Okay, so another lame-o chapter. Yes, Lok and Sophie are back together..for now. **

**So, the drama starts heating up later. This is just an introduction to every thing that's going on.  
**

**Be on the lookout for Dante. When he gets here, stuff starts to happen. ;D  
**

**Peace out,  
**

**DD  
**


End file.
